The Biostatistics & Bioinformatics Core Facility is a shared resource that provides statistical, bioinformatics, and research informatics support to the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center. The Core includes biostatistics, bioinformatics, and research informatics faculty and staff from Case Western Reserve University and Cleveland Clinic. Specific aims of the Biostatistics & Bioinformatics Core Facility are: 1) To provide statistical, bioinformatics, and research informatics support to Case CCC members in the design, planning, conduct analysis, and reporting of research studies; 2) To ensure that Cancer Center studies are designed, conducted and monitored properly by reviewing all protocols and proposals, and participating in ongoing quality control and data and safety monitoring of ongoing studies; 3) To provide and coordinate informatics support to the OnCore clinical trials management database and other research databases and serve as a base for research informatics in the Case CCC. The primary focus of the portion of the BBCF funded by the CCSG is to provide support for proposal development, pilot studies, or other NIH-funded peer-reviewed studies. Extensive data analytic efforts are supported by funding of core members on grants or charge-back. The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core Facility brings together expertise and intellectual resources in biostatistics, bioinformatics, clinical research informatics, clinical trials, epidemiology, and statistical computing.